Captured
by emily2323
Summary: Set after Missing You. Jess and Rob have never been happier. They're in love - and finally they can be together without Jess's mom breathing down their necks. But when problems arise, will the couple still be strong enough to take on the opposing danger?
1. Chapter 1

_I've always read a lot of fanfiction, but I've never tried writing any myself, so I thought, might as well give it a go :) I've already written most of Chapter Two, but I'll upload it later. Reviews would be lovely, and be honest please, because if you think it's any good then I'll keep writing more, and I also want to know how I can improve. :) _

_**Disclaimer - As much as I'd love to own Rob Wilkins, and the rest of the characters, they actually belong to the amazing Meg Cabot. **_

_**

* * *

**_

I woke to find myself lying in Rob's bed, the sun slowly rising, illuminating the room with a peaceful orange glow. I could hear the faint singing of birds, flying swiftly through the trees, and I could feel the comforting warmth of Rob's arms around my waist. He lay behind me, his warm breath tickling the back of my neck as he slept. I reached out with one hand, to check Rob's watch, lying on the nightstand, and realised it was only 6am. This fact comforted me - I still had an hour to lie in his embrace, taking in his warm masculine scent. I could try and describe it to you – what Rob smells like – but there's just no words for it. All I know is that he smells good. _Really, really good._

"Mastriani," Rob mumbled sleepily, startling me slightly – I hadn't realised he was awake. I twisted in his arms until I could see his face. His eyes were still closed, his soft, dark hair sticking up in funny tufts. I smiled to myself, taking in the beauty of him - I really don't know how I got so lucky. I put my hand onto his cheek, and leant forwards until my lips met his in a gentle kiss. He responded instantly, returning my kiss with the same gentle pressure, and my heart sped up, thrumming rapidly in happiness. I felt him smile into my kiss, and he placed a warm, soft hand against the side of my neck.

Eventually, Rob slowly pulled back, and opened his eyes. His eyes - a dazzling pale blue, so light, they're almost gray – made my heart throb faster in my chest.

"Hey," he said, a gentle smile pulling back across his mouth. He tightened his arms around me, and I smiled back at him, my heart still pumping so loud that I was convinced that he could hear it.

"Hey," I replied sleepily, "You know, there's still an hour before you have to go to work. You can go back to sleep if you want." _Or you could kiss me some more. I wouldn't mind that either._

"Hmm, I suppose I _could..._" Rob mused, "But I have a better idea."

"Oh yeah?" I replied, genuinely curious, "And what would that be?"

A crooked smile slowly appeared on Robs lips. And then he grabbed my face and dragged my lips down until they met his, in a long, passionate kiss.

************

_Beep. Beep. Beep!_

Damn it. I was really starting to hate that alarm clock. It always seemed to be ruining our fun.

"Ugh," Rob groaned, obviously in agreement with my thought, "I have to go get ready for work."

I sighed. "Can't you take the day off?" I asked, attempting – and failing – to make myself look innocent.

He laughed lightly. "Mastriani, I've already taken too many days off to lie in bed with you."

"Exactly," I pointed out, "So what difference is one more day gonna do?" But I was already rolling off him. He was right, of course – I couldn't keep letting him miss work, no matter how tempting the thought of another day in bed might be.

He planted a light kiss on my forehead, and then rolled out of bed. Which, I thought, wasn't actually such a bad thing, because I find it extremely entertaining to watch him walk around his room – although he insisted it was _our_ room now - in just his Calvin's.

Oh don't give me that look. The guy is _hot. _And now, he's also _mine. _

"I gotta go have a shower," Rob announced, picking his clothes from last night up off the floor. "You doing anything today? Or you just going to stay here?"

"Nope. I'm just staying here," I yawned. "_Really _sucks that you have to go to work. I have the whole day free," I said, a hint of mischief in my voice.

Rob just laughed again, and then disappeared quickly to go have his shower – trying to get out of the bedroom before I changed his mind about going to work.

I stared out the window, the sun now brightly shining into the room. I could feel the warmth of it on my skin as I lay in bed, basking in the sheer happiness that I felt at this moment. And with a smile on my face, I closed my eyes again, and drifted back off to sleep.

* * *

_Chapter Two, coming very soon! (Reviews will make me upload it quicker ;)) _

_Hope you enjoyed it:)_


	2. Chapter 2

_As promised, here is Chapter 2. I'm almost finished on Chapter 3 too, so that should be up pretty soon :) I have a basic idea of my storyline, but I keep adding more detail to my ideas, so I'm not sure how long my overall story will be. Anyway, review please:) _

_**ipodRlover: **Thankyou for your review, I really appreciate it :) Yeah, I completely agree! And no, I wouldn't ever be able to kill one of them off, or have them break up - after everything they had to go through in actual books, I think they deserve to be together now. But they will still be having to face some problems, together. :) _

_

* * *

_

I woke again, a few hours later, to the sound of a low, deep rumble. After careful inspection of the room around me, I realised that the rumble was coming from my stomach. I was _starving. _

I slowly rolled out of bed, and let my eyes adjust to my surroundings. The sun was now much higher in the sky, still beaming out rays of blinding yellow light. It looked like it was going to be a really nice day.

I searched around the room for my clothes – stumbling on a few steps, still feeling sleepy from the warmth of the bed – and yanked them on quickly. I then hurried downstairs, going straight for the sleek, cherry wood cupboard, and pulling out the first box of cereal I could find. I poured myself a bowlful, filling it right to the brim – hey, I was hungry, okay? – and then scoffed it down quicker than you could have said "Go."

Well, all this late night activity with a certain Rob Wilkins tended to leave me feeling extra hungry in the morning, if you catch my drift.

When I was full, and satisfied that my hunger had been quenched, I went out onto the porch, and stood for a while in the cool morning air. The sun shimmered down onto the pavement, where a group of young children were playing, laughing and screaming in delight as they chased each other around the street. A small smile found its way onto my lips, as I watched one of the young girls squeal with happiness as she caught one of the boys.

I sighed heavily, suddenly remembering that I had to go see my mother, to apparently, discuss mine and Robs engagement. Don't get me wrong, I mean, I'm happy that she's finally accepted the fact that me and Rob are together. Really, I am. But, it gets just a teensy bit irritating, when all she can seem to talk about is wedding receptions, and big flowing dresses, and what special type of fancy-looking paper to print the invites on, and...ugh.

I strolled over to where my bike was parked, hopped on, gunned the engine, and cruised along to my mom's house.

*********

It didn't take me very long to get there – it's not really that far away, and with my addiction to speed, I always stay exactly at the speed limit, never any slower – so I pulled over, jumped off my bike, and started making my way down the path towards the door.

"Jessica!" my mom called, walking out onto the porch. She always seemed excited to see me now. I wasn't exactly sure why – maybe for her, it just hadn't sunk in yet that I was never going back to New York. Which, I most definitely wasn't. My life was here now.

"Hey mom," I said, forcing a smile as she led me inside. My eyes grew wide, seeing the huge pile of bridal magazines she had, stacked on the kitchen table.

"Oh, we have so much to discuss!" she said excitedly, leading me over to the kitchen table, and opening the first of the magazines, "I found the most _gorgeous _dress in here the other day! It would look just perfect on you – and it would really show off your beautiful figure! You'd look just like a princess. Oh, and you know what else would be-"

I tuned out, letting her babble on about wedding dresses. Hey, whatever made her happy. I took a seat next to the kitchen table, and watched as Chigger came over to sniff at my hand. The thing my mom didn't realise, is that I didn't want a big wedding, or a fancy dress. For all I care, I'd happily get married in jeans and a t-shirt. Chigger licked my hand for a couple of minutes, before walking beneath the table and stetching out until he was lying down.

"Oh, and I was thinking, we could get one hundred white doves, and let them loose! Just think how romantic it would all feel!" my mom said, bursting with enthusiasm.

Okay, now I was starting to doubt my mom's sanity. "No, Mom," I said, my voice completely serious, "No doves. And no huge, overly priced dress. I've told you before, I just want a small wedding. Just family and a few friends." And I had told her before. Many, many times. But the thing about my mom is, well, she thinks she knows whats best for me. She thinks that if she does this for me, I will thank her for it eventually. Which, I _so_ never will.

"But," she argued, sounding disappointed, and slightly angry, "It will be your big day, honey. Your one day to show everyone about how happy you are."

"I don't want to show everyone, mom." I fired back quickly, getting up from my seat."Why do people have to know I'm happy? _I _know. Isn't that enough?"

"Well, I'll just have to ask Rob what he thinks on the matter," she said slyly, "I'm sure he'll agree with me."

My eyes narrowed – she was right. My mom had accepted Rob and me as a couple now, and Rob was determined not to screw it up. So he would do pretty much anything to stay in her good books – including agreeing with whatever crazy ideas she had planned for our wedding.

"It's going to be a small wedding, ma," I said, my voice raising slightly louder than I planned, "And that's final."

I started for the door, wanting to be as far from my mother as possible.

I heard her exhale heavily behind me. "Wait, Jessica!" she shouted, following me back out onto the porch, "Please," she sighed, "Just _consider _my ideas."

Just as I was about to shout "no", jump on my bike, and ride away, I turned to look at her face. And it was filled with disappointment. I sighed. I hated that face. "Fine, ma. I'll consider it."

Her face lifted slightly, and she reached over to give me a tight hug, before returning back inside.

And then I jumped on my bike, yanking the helmet over my head, and cruised over to Wilkins Auto and Motorcycle Repair.

* * *

_Hope you like it. The actual plot of the story will become more apparent in the next couple of chapters :) Chapter 3 is almost finished, and should be uploaded soon. REVIEW please :) _


	3. Chapter 3

_Here's Chapter Three :) I didn't feel like writing this, because I found out yesterday that my bf cheated on me ¬_¬ But after I got into writing it, it actually kept my mind occupied, and kept me feeling happy :) Anyway, hope you enjoy, and I'll get Chapter Four up asap! :) Reviews are most welcome ! :)_

* * *

I pulled up into the parking lot of Rob's garage, hopped off my bike, and stashed the helmet. I began to walk up, and spotted Rob in his gray coveralls, reaching for a rag to wipe grease from his hands. He noticed me quickly, and a wide grin spread across his face, soon followed by another huge grin – this time on my face.

"Hey, "he said, as I walked closer to him. "What are you doing here?" His smile was still plastered on his face.

"I'm not even sure," I replied, "But I just came from an exhausting meeting with my mother, and I needed to get away from her. So I came here."

He chuckled lightly. "Well," he said, wrapping his arms around my waist. "I'm almost done here. Just let me wash up, and then we can go."

And then he planted a kiss on my forehead, and – still smiling -let go of me, to go clean up.

_Home_, I thought. It still felt kind of strange, calling it that. Not in a bad way. It was just that, to me, it still seemed like _Rob's _house, no matter how much he insisted it was _ours _now.

Rob cleaned up quickly, and then that's exactly where we went. Home.

*******

"Pizza's here," Rob announced, getting up from the couch we were both laying across, and starting for the front door.

It was a mild, dark night, and I sat on the couch, gazing up through the window at the glittering stars in the sky. It was quite late, and me and Rob had opted for ordering some pizza, and curling up on the couch with a movie. I spent a few minutes staring idly at the stars, until Rob re-entered the room, this time bearing a large pizza box. Its warm, fresh smell wafted through the room, causing my stomach to growl in hunger.

He set the pizza down on the coffee table in front of the couch, and then came and took a seat next to me again. I immediately reached for the box, opening it and grabbing the largest slice. I hadn't noticed how hungry I was.

Rob laughed lightly to himself, watching me scoff down the large pizza slice. "Someone's hungry," he chuckled, reaching to grab a slice for himself.

After my third slice of pizza, my stomach felt satisfied and full again. "Mmmm," I exclaimed, leaning back into the couch, "That was some good pizza."

He turned to look at my face, and then stared to laugh.

"What?" I asked, slightly confused.

"You have pizza sauce on your face," he said, smiling as I reached up to try and wipe it off, but obviously missing, as Rob then said "Here, let me get it."

He reached out with his large hand and wiped it off easily with one long finger. I smiled, and he moved his hand down to my lips, and began to slowly trace the outline of them with the side of his thumb.

He lifted his eyes from my lips, and gazed deep into my eyes, my heart suddenly thrumming rapidly in my chest. He moved his hand from my lips, and reached to hold my chin between his thumb and index finger, tilted my face up, and then slowly leant forwards until our lips met in a warm, gentle kiss.

I leant back onto the couch until I lay on it, and Rob positioned himself over me, our lips still locked. His warm tongue traced along my bottom lip slowly, my hands winding their way into his soft, dark hair. My lips parted, and his tongue entered my mouth, gently probing, my heart thumping frantically at the feel of his body pressed so closely up against mine.

My hands released his hair, and felt their way to his large, hard shoulder blades, down his back, stopping at the hem of his white t-shirt. I slipped my hands between us, and then up under his shirt, feeling his soft, warm skin and his hard, washboard abs.

Our lips broke apart, to gasp down a breath of air, and Rob let out a quiet, low noise, that sounded almost like a growl, before pressing his lips back against mine.

I yanked his shirt up over his head, and chucked it to the floor. The sight of his bare, muscular chest made my breath catch in my throat. _Jesus. It was insane what this guy could do to me. _Our lips moved together, our tongues entwining, causing my heart to speed up until it was too much to bear.

"Let's go upstairs," I growled, breaking our kiss to choke down another breath, "I need you. Now."

He didn't need any persuading. Rob jumped off the couch, sweeping me up into his arms, and began walking towards the stairs.

And then the phone rang.

"Ugh, ignore it," I pleaded, but he ignored me. Sighing, he put me down gently.

"I'll be quick." he said, before picking up the phone.

Damn it. Stupid phone. I didn't want to wait.

"Hello," Rob said into the phone. "Oh, yeah she's here...Um, yeah, sure."

I looked at him, confused, as he held the phone out to me. "It's for you," he explained.

"Who is it?" I asked him, before taking the phone. He just shrugged.

"Hello," I said quietly into the phone.

"Jessica," a worried, male voice sounded, "It's me. Dr. Krantz."

"What do you want?" I said, slightly irritated, that _he,_ of all people, was the person to disrupt us.

"Jessica," Krantz said, still sounding very worried, "Sorry to bother you, but I needed to talk to you immediately. You are in danger."

_Crap._ This was so not what I needed right now. All I wanted was to go upstairs with Rob. Was that so much to ask – I mean, we're _engaged _for Christ's sake.

Rob looked at me, with a questioning look on his face.

"You go upstairs," I told him, "I won't be long, but I need to take this."

He looked at me for a second longer, a strange, suspicious looks on his face, and then sighed, kissing me on my cheek, and then he headed towards the stairs.

"You've got five minutes," I said into the phone, "What's going on?"

"Jess," he said slowly, "Remember, you helped us track down all those terrorists, when we were, um, overseas?"

"How could I forget?" I replied dryly.

"Well, one of the terrorist groups you helped us find – we had them locked up, keeping tabs on them. But, this morning, well, I don't know how to tell you this, but – they're all gone, Jess. No one knows how they all got out."

"The-they got _out?!_"

"Yes, Jess, they got out. Which is why you need to get out of here. Because there is reason to believe that they want to find _you. _They didn't exactly take kindly to you finding them all in that cave in Afghanistan, and, well, they want revenge, Jess."

I was silent. Perfect. That was really what a wanted right now – a group of terrorists after me for revealing their hiding place to the FBI.

I don't know why I did what I did next. I guess, I should have been scared. I should have gotten out of there – away from everywhere – before it was too late.

Instead I replied, "Okay Krantz. I'll get out, don't worry. Bye." And hung up.

I really didn't want to go anywhere. I wanted things to be like they were five minutes ago. Carefree. Just me and Rob – nothing dangerous to worry about, especially not a group of terrorists with a vengeance.

Which is probably why I didn't tell Rob what Kranzt had said. Which is why I told Rob that it had been Mike, my brother on the phone.

Which is probably why I didn't realise what an idiot I was being until it was too late.

* * *

_Well, thats it for Chapter Three :) Next chapter will be up soon. Reviews are greatly appreciated! And constructive criticism is always useful :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey! I'm back with Chapter Four :) Got a bit stuck trying to write this chapter, but I got through it. Anyway, thank you again to anyone who reviewed! Oh, and I'm not sure when my next update will be, as I have a busy weekend coming up, and I havent started Chapter Five yet, but it should be done in a few days hopefully :) Anyway, reviews are always welcome, and enjoy! :) _

_

* * *

_

"So, what did Mike want yesterday then?" Rob asked.

We were sat up in bed, my head resting on his shoulder, his comforting arm round my waist. We would have to get up soon. He had work, and I had to get to college.

"Oh, um, he just," I stuttered. _Crap. Jess, think of something! _"He just wanted to know how things were, you know, with the engagement and all. It's been a while since I talked to him, so I thought it would be kind of rude to tell him I was busy."

Rob still looked kind of suspicious, but thankfully he just nodded and let it drop.

"So, what you doing today?" he asked, tracing random patterns on my thigh with his fingers.

"Not a lot. I have college, and I'll do some food shopping seeing as I've like eaten everything in your house." I said, gazing out of the window. I wasn't really paying much attention. I was thinking about the phone call last night. I really wasn't sure what to do about what Kranzt had said, but I knew I had to decide something soon.

He laughed gently. "Jess," he said, smiling widely, "This is _our _house now, remember? Which means any food I buy is also yours too. You're welcome to as much of it as you want."

"Oh," I said, finally pulling my gaze away from the window and looking at his face, "I forgot. I'm still not used to this yet."

He just smiled, and gently kissed the tip of my nose.

"Right, well, I need to go get ready for work. And you need to get ready for college," Rob pointed out, slowly releasing me and climbing out of bed.

"Ugh," I moaned, rolling out of bed after him, "I hate mornings."

He turned around quickly and grabbed me by my waist, planting a soft kiss on my lips.

"What about this morning? You hating this?" he said a mischievous grin on his face.

"Hmm," I said, pretending to think about the question, "I'm not sure yet. I think I need some persuasion."

And with that, he leant in, still smiling, and pressed his warm lips back against mine.

Only for him to release me again, - much too soon for my liking – and disappear into the bathroom.

Ugh, college. Don't get me wrong, I mean, I like college here – like it _way _better than I liked Juilliard. But it's just sohard to pull myself out of bed and away from Rob in the mornings for _school, _of all things.

I waited for Rob to finish his shower, and then grabbed a clean towel, and went to have my own. The warm pressure of the water felt nice against my skin, and I took a moment to reflect on last night's phone call. I should tell Rob. I _knew _I should. But he'd only freak out. There had to be some way I could sort this out, without giving Rob a panic attack.

I dragged myself out of the pleasant warmth of the shower, wrapped a towel round me, and returned to the bedroom to get dressed.

I looked around, and saw I was alone in the room. Rob must be downstairs having breakfast. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt, and pulled them on, just as Rob walked back through the bedroom door.

"I've gotta go now," he said, walking up to me and giving me a quick kiss. "I'll see you later, 'kay?"

"Sure," I said with a small smile.

He grabbed his keys off the dresser, and then turned to the door and left. After checking myself over in the mirror, and fixing my bed hair, I crept downstairs to find myself some breakfast.

********************************************************************************************************************************************

I sat on the counter, shovelling large spoonfuls of cereal into my mouth, gazing out of the window – it wasn't such a nice day today, the bright sun replaced by an eerie grey fog.

After finishing my cereal and washing up my bowl and spoon – hey, I don't want Rob thinking I'm a complete slob – I walked outside and over to Robs truck, jumped in, and made my way over to college, taking in the mild, fresh air as I drove.

I entered the large building and found my way to the room where my first class was. _Comparative Literature. _I sighed, opening the wooden door and entering the room.

It was already filled with people - some of them sat down, their books laid out neatly on the tables in front of them, whilst the more laid back students were gathered towards the back of the classroom, chatting loudly.

I walked over to a free desk, and slumped into the seat, taking out my books and placing my bag under my desk. I leant back into my chair, studying the various notices on the walls.

"Hey," a voice said gently, "You're Jess, right?"

I looked around to where the voice had come from, and realised that the guy in the chair next to me was leaning over and smiling in my direction. His smile was relaxed, his teeth shining a brilliant white, and his eyes glowing bright green, almost hidden by his dark brown hair. He was hot, but not _Rob Wilkins _hot. I don't think anyone could ever be that hot. Apart from Rob, I mean.

"Um, yeah. Yeah, I'm Jess," I said, smiling back.

His smile grew wider.

"I'm Zach. I've only noticed you here recently. You new to the area or something?"

"Oh," I said, surprised that he had noticed – everyone else just ignored me as if I had always been here. "Well, yes, and no. I grew up here, I mean. But I lived in New York until about a month ago. I moved back because now I'm engaged to a business owner over here." I explained, with a friendly smile.

"Wow," his eyes widened, "You're pretty young to be engaged. Still, good for you." He smiled again, and then turned back to face the front, as Professor Barrow entered the room.

I sat back into my chair again and sighed. Time to learn. Great.

**********************************************************************************************************************************

College flew past surprisingly quickly. Zach and I had a couple of classes together, so I talked to him between lessons, enjoying the fact that I had finally made a college friend after my month of being back.

As I had told Rob I would earlier, I stopped off to do some food shopping. I parked the truck in the car park of the store, climbed out, and began walking to the entrance. It was starting to get dark, a faint glimmer of orange in the sky, as the last of the sun disappeared behind the hills.

I entered the store, the air conditioning feeling refreshingly cool against my skin. I started down the first aisle, picking up whatever looked good. I'm not really a fan of any kind of shopping - and I wanted to get back so I could see Rob again – so I made my way down the aisles quickly.

Only to bump into the spawn of Satan himself – Karen Sue Hankey.

"Oh, Jessica!" she said happily, "Hi! How've you been?"

"Um, fine, thank you," I said awkwardly.

"You know," she carried on as if I hadn't spoken, "We never did have that brunch. Maybe we could reschedule? We just have _so _much to catch up on!"

I forced a smile, and replied, "Sure, that sounds great." I was lying of course – I wouldn't go for brunch with Karen Sue if my life depended on it – but hey, it would get me out of here, and away from her quicker.

"Great," she said, with a creepily huge smile, "Shall I call you tomorrow to arrange it?"

"Yeah, sure." I would have to make sure I remembered to not pick up that call. "Sorry, but I'm in a bit of a rush, I need to get home."

"Oh, of course! Don't let me stop you!" she said, and with one last smile, and began to walk off.

_Bit late for that, _I thought to myself, as I made my way towards the checkout. I paid for the food, walked out towards the truck, and began unloading the bags into the back.

Which was the exact moment I heard the ear-piercing screech, coming from the alleyway running between two closely packed sets of houses. I spun around in a panic, and looked around. There wasn't anyone else in the car park – it was getting late – and so I dropped the bag I had been placing into the back of truck, and ran over to the entrance of the alleyway.

As I got closer, I heard muffled shouts coming from deeper down the dark path.

"Help me!" a low voice shouted, distinctly male, "Please! Someone help me!"

I looked towards the end of the alleyway, but it was too dark to make anything out. I took a few slow steps forwards, into the darkness. The shouts grew louder.

"Please," the voice now sobbed, "Please, somebody! Help!"

I swallowed hard, my heart thrumming loudly in my chest and crept further into the darkness, my hands reaching out, feeling the cold, rough walls at either side of me. I was almost near him now. His shouts were growing louder with each step. I felt a lump rise in my throat, and my legs began to shake a little. _Pull yourself together Jess. Help this guy out. _

"Hang on, I'm coming," I said, and took a few final steps, "What happened?"

My hands reached out in front of my body, reaching to feel for the man so that I could help him. I couldn't find him anywhere.

A deep, low laugh, suddenly bellowed from behind me. I spun around instantly, trying to see who it was, but I was much too far into the darkness to make anything out.

"Silly, silly girl," the voice said patronisingly, "Didn't anybody ever tell you not to wander into the dark on your own?"

Something hard and cold slammed down onto the top of my head, and I fell to the floor, feeling a wet warmth begin to trickle down my forehead. Choking down a small gasp of air, my eyes fell shut, and everything went black.

* * *

_I've had like 89 visitors to this, but only three reviews. Whats up with that? Please, if you have the time, reviews are greatly appreciated, and they really help to keep me motivated, and stop me from putting off writing more. :) _


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi everyone :) Here's Chapter Five! I was up till 3.40am last night finishing this, and I checked over it this morning, adding in little bits and correcting mistakes that I made whilst trying to write when I was so tired. But its done! :) I have a lot of school work to complete before the holidays end, and so I'm not sure when my next update will be, but I'll try really hard to get one in before school starts again. Also, I might not be able to update as frequently when school starts again, but I will try extremely hard to update every week! :) _

_Oh, and thank you to -x-vikki-x, PapillondeGalloise, cherryluvr and DrillSargent87 for reviews, I appreciate them greatly, and they really did motivate me when writing this chapter. Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

I woke to find myself lying on a hard, rough mattress -covered with stains and discolouration – in the corner of a small, dark room. I slowly rolled up into a sitting position, my eyes adjusting to the darkness, focusing on the brighter crack of light peering in from underneath the door. The room was silent – nothing but the sound of my heavy breathing. The air was cold, and stung sharply at the cut on my head – it was a large cut, but not particularly deep – and I reached up to feel my forehead, encrusted with my dry blood.

The silence of the room enabled me to hear the slow paced footsteps from behind the door, as they grew louder and louder, until the door unlocked and swung open, to reveal a very large, tall man.

My breath caught in my throat, and my heart thudded loudly in my ears, making the room seem much louder than the previous silence. The man turned around to lock the door, and flicked a small switch, causing the room to dimly light up as a small bulb above the door buzzed to life.

He then turned around, and took a few slow steps towards me. He towered over me.

"Jessica Mastriani," he said in a deep, accented voice. It wasn't a question, but I gulped and nodded slightly.

"Wh-who are you?" I asked, trying to keep down the lump that I now felt rising in my throat.

"My name is Azar Rahimi," he said, staring down at me menacingly. "You might remember me? You found me and my companions in a cave last year. Ruined our plans completely."

I swallowed hard. Why hadn't I just listened to Kranzt in the first place?

I could try and explain to him – explain how I was only doing my job. I mean, we were in a war after all. And the FBI had told me - promised me - that I could be saving innocent lives, if I just helped them find the terrorist hiding spots. But I doubted he would listen. I doubted he would care.

"What do you want with me?" I asked in almost a whisper, although I was pretty sure I already knew.

"Revenge," he stated bluntly, "All our carefully thought out plans were ruined by your stupid physic ability. We spent months working out how to escape from the imprisonment you put us in. So much effort and pain. But, it will all be worth it to see your blood shed before us all."

My breathing quickened, coming out in fast, heavy puffs, and my heart thumped frantically against my chest, as the reality of what he was saying sunk in. I was going to die. There was no doubt about it.

Azar quickly turned, and left the room, securing the door on his way out.

So I was going to die. I thought about this, wondered how they would kill me – simple gunshot to the head, or something that involved intense suffering? I guessed it would probably be the second option.

My thoughts strayed to my family. How would they react if I were to be killed? My parents would be devastated, of course, but what worried me most was the prospect of my brother, Douglas's reaction. He had never exactly been normal, what with having schizophrenia, but he was just starting to sort his life out, to get over it. And I was pretty sure that something such as the death of a sister was probably something that could push him over the edge, and cause him to have an 'episode', as the doctors called it.

My thoughts strayed again, imagining the future that I would now probably never have. I would never get to start my job as a music teacher. I would never have kids. I wouldn't even be able to get married to Rob.

_Rob. _ His face appeared in my mind, and my heart ached sharply as I thought of how much I would miss him. I thought about what he would be doing now – probably worried sick, searching for me no doubt. Why hadn't I just told him? Why had I been such an idiot?

I thought about how he would react, to my death, and how much it would mess him up. Cold tears filled my eyes, blinding my view, as I thought about how much pain I was going to cause him if I let these people kill me. He didn't deserve that. Nobody did.

I let the cold tears run down my face, as I sat in silence in the dim light. I heard faint footsteps from behind the door, getting louder as they got closer. I didn't bother to reach up and wipe my tears away. I didn't care. A tall, but skinnier man entered the room, carrying a thin plastic tray. His eyes were soft, his features less daunting than the first man, but he spoke with a stern voice.

"Eat this." He ordered, kneeling down to place the tray in front of me. I stared down at the tray with disbelief. They were feeding me. Had they poisoned the food? Surely not – they lusted for my blood. This kind of death wouldn't be painful enough.

"Wh-Why? Why don't you just kill me now?" I choked out. "I don't understand."

His expression grew hard, and he spoke to me, hatred thick in his voice. "You made us suffer. Now you will do the same. To kill you now would be letting you off too easy. You need to experience the true meaning of fear and suffering. Which means keeping you alive for a while."

And with that, he turned, and walked back out of the door. I stared down at the tray placed at my feet. There was a small roll of bread, and half a cupful of dirty looking water. I reached out and picked up the roll, biting into it quickly. It was stale, but it was still food, and I ate it gratefully, suddenly determined to stay alive as long as possible. Maybe, if I could just stop them from killing me too quickly, I could work out a way to escape. All I knew was that I wouldn't let Rob go through the pain of my death. Not without a fight.

I studied my surroundings as I ate. There were no windows, and the only exit seemed to be the large door at the other side of the room. There was no place to hide either, to jump out at an unsuspecting guard that came through the door. I wondered how big the building that I was being kept in was. If I did manage to escape from my room, would I even be able to find my way out of the building? And how many other terrorists were hiding here? Would I be able to sneak past them, or would they spot me the minute I was loose?

The dry bread scratched my throat as I swallowed, so I grabbed the dirty water and gulped it down, until the cup was bone dry. I briefly inspected the plastic tray, wondering if I could use it to my advantage, as a weapon, but it looked too thin to be able to cause much damage – it would probably just snap. I would have to use my fists – not that I objected to this fact, as I had always been a little hasty with them in the past, and I was actually pretty good at physical fighting. But then, I supposed Azar or any of his other friends would be too. After all, they _had _trained for years in terrorist death camps.

I set the tray aside and listened to the calming silence of the room. I would find a way out of this mess. I had to.

I heard faint footsteps again, growing louder as they got closer to the door, and I sighed in slight irritation. Couldn't they just leave me alone for a while? I couldn't think up an escape plan if I kept being interrupted. I needed to be alone, to consider every last aspect of escape. It wasn't something I could afford to mess up, or I would pay with my life.

I listened for the footsteps, and my heart sped up slightly as I noticed how these footsteps weren't slow and calm like the previous sets – they were fast, like someone was sprinting towards the door. My hands clenched into tight fists, my knuckles turning white, as I tensed, waiting for the person to reveal themselves.

The door slammed open with one quick motion, to reveal the sight of someone that made my heart thrum frantically in my chest.

Rob. He had found me.

His eyes, panicked, stared into mine as he quickly ran across the distance of the room, grabbed my shoulders, and dragged my lips up towards his.

He hadn't meant to. Kiss me, I mean. But the panic and happiness of our reunion seemed to be too overpowering for him.

His lips crushed mine, so different from his usual gentle kisses – more panicked, and aware that we were running out of time. His hands pulled my body against his, until every part of my body was pressed up against him in a tight embrace. I grabbed at his t-shirt, pulling him even closer, needing the feel of his warm body against mine.

It only lasted a second, but to me it felt like hours. He pulled apart, and whispered in a quick, panicked voice, "Let's go."

I didn't need any persuading. I grabbed his hand tightly, and we spun around to make our exit out of the large door.

Only to draw to an immediate stop, as we noticed the large, tanned male, standing at the door, brandishing a huge, black gun in his large hands.

"Well, look what we got here," he chuckled, leaning casually against the doorframe, pointing the menacing gun in our direction. "Going somewhere?"

* * *

_Well, that's all for Chapter Five, hope you enjoyed :) If you have time to **review**, please do, because I love getting them, and they help me write more :) I'll try and get Chapter Six up as soon as possible :) Thanks, x_


	6. Chapter 6

_Okay, well, I was meant to do my coursework instead of write this, but oh well, the reviews I got made me want to write the next chapter before school started again :) So here it is :) I'm trying to slowly increase the length of my chapters, cause they're not really long enough, but this is the longest one I've done so far :) I'm actually a little stuck on what the next chapter will be about, but I'm thinking it over and I have a basic idea :) Just need to add more detail to it. _

_Also, I've been thinking that after I finish this story, I may do a few one-shots, just some cute Rob and Jess fluff or a lemon or two [ **;)** ] before starting a new story. Well, if I write any more stories. I dunno, I'll ask for your opinions when I finish this one :) _

_Anyway, I'm getting slightly side tracked. Thank you for the reviews, all of them were greatly appreciated and are the reason that this is being uploaded now instead of Monday! *Round of applause for you all* LOL._

_ Happy reading! _

* * *

Robs grip on my hand tightened as we stared ahead at the tall, daunting man that was blocking the doorway. We were stuck.

My breathing quickened as I stared down at the huge gun in his hands. _Please don't shoot Rob _I thought to myself, panicking. I prepared myself to jump in front of him at the first sign of any dangerous movement. I wasn't going to let Rob get hurt.

Rob took a small step back, and tensed his body, squaring his shoulders and stared at the man.

"Where do you think you're going?" the tall man questioned, one eyebrow raised in amusement.

Rob ignored his question. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Zemar. But I suppose _she_ already knew that," cocking his head in my direction, "She's _Lightning Girl _after all." He spat the words out, mocking and violent. "I suppose you're her boyfriend?"

Rob just nodded, giving my hand a comforting squeeze, his eyes still fixed on Zemar.

"Where's the key you used to open the door with? You couldn't have kicked it open. It's too strong." he asked with a loud, stern voice. "Hand it over, now."

Rob hesitated slightly, and then sighed, reached into his pocket, and pulled out a large metal key, and placed it into Zemar's outstretched hand. He grasped his hand around it, and then shoved it deep into his own pocket.

"Well, I need to go find out what we plan on doing with _him,"_ he said, eyeing Rob with disgust. "Who knows, we might even get to kill him too." The blood in my veins turned ice cold as I thought about this, and my breathing hitched, chocking on the cold air.

He turned around and left the room, double checking the door was secure before walking off.

Rob stared at the large metal door for a minute longer, before turning around to face me.

I stared into his soft pale blue eyes. We stood in comfortable silence for a few seconds, taking in each other's presence. I didn't know how to feel – happy because Rob was here, or sad because now we were both going to die.

I took a small step towards him, and raised my hand to his face, holding it against his warm, soft cheek. His eyes looked tired - but beautiful nonetheless – as he stared down at my face.

He responded by loosely wrapping his arms around my waist and leaning down to place a gentle, loving kiss on the part of my forehead that was least covered with blood.

"How did you find me?" I asked gently, trying not to ruin the unexpected peacefulness of this moment.

"When you didn't come home I started to worry. I tried calling but you had left your phone on the nightstand. And I remembered you saying you were going food shopping, so I went to the store to ask if they had seen you," he said, his face inches from mine, our noses rubbing together gently. "I saw your bike parked outside, so I assumed you were in there. But when I went in to look, I couldn't find you anywhere." His warm breath tickled my lips. "So I asked one of the employees if they had seen you, and they said they saw you leave hours ago."

"So I went home," he continued, beginning to plant light kisses on my face between sentences, "to see if you had come back when I was at the store. But you still weren't there."

He pulled his head back up and stared at me again, raising one hand to push some of my hair from my eyes, before placing it back round my waist. "And then your phone, that you left on the nightstand, started ringing. I checked the caller ID, and it was Kranzt. So I picked it up. When I told him you were missing, he explained everything, and I realised what must have happened. You should have told me, you know."

I felt guilty about not telling him, but I avoided the subject. "But that still doesn't explain how you found me," I said, shaking my head. "I mean, how did you know I was here? There's a million other places I could have been."

"Oh," he replied, "Well, I asked Kranzt if he had any idea – any idea at all – of where you might be. And he told me about this place," Rob said, briefly looking to the door, before directing his gaze back to me. "He said that a different terrorist group had escaped before, and they had found them here. He doubted that these people would have you here, but I had to check. And, well, here you are."

I stared at him in silence, taking in his calm expression, his soft pink lips, his dazzling light blue eyes, and his dark brown hair. God, I loved him - everything about him. Even his flaws. "So how did you get the key?" I asked, my voice barely louder that a whisper.

"Had to knock out one of the guards," he answered, his lips pulling back into a half smile. "What happened to your head?"

"Oh, they knocked me out when they brought me here," I said casually, "I don't know what they hit me with, but it sure as hell hurt."

He grimaced, one of his hands reaching up to inspect the wound. "It's not too deep," he examined, "Should heal up fine."

"Hmm," I mumbled in agreement, resting my head against Rob's chest, his arms feeling comfortingly safe.

We stood for a few minutes in silence. I closed my eyes, breathing in his warm scent, letting my muscles relax under the comforting pressure of his body against mine. "It's going to be okay, you know," he whispered in my ear, "I mean, Kranzt will realise that I've disappeared too. He'll come check this place out. And he can bring all those FBI guys, and police."

I thought about this. He was right – Kranzt would check here when he realised Rob was now missing too. But I doubted we had that much time. I didn't say anything to Rob about this – I might as well let him hope. It would make him happier.

The sound of faint footprints came once again from behind the door, and Rob released me, shifting tensely to face the door, positioning himself slightly in front of me.

A short, bulky male opened the door, carrying another plastic tray, followed by Azar, brandishing a large black gun, similar to the first one. They obviously weren't quite as trusting of me anymore, now that I had already once tried to break out with Rob.

"Well," Azar started, in a deep, powerful voice, "After your little attempted break-out earlier, we've decided to push our schedule forwards. Enjoy your last night together, because tomorrow you will pay. Both of you."

I stopped breathing. Kranzt definitely wasn't going to get to us in time. My heart was thrumming violently in my chest, and I heard Robs breathing speed up. He realised this too. I struggled to fight back the tears that were pooling in my eyes, blurring my view. I didn't want to give them the satisfaction of seeing me suffer.

The short man walked across the room and placed the plastic tray next to the mattress, before returning to stand next to Azar. "Any more trouble from you, and we'll kill you tonight," he stated in a hard voice.

My eyes widened – not from his words, but instead because of the voice that said them. His voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't work out why. I thought back, searching in my mind for when I had heard this man before...

And then it hit me. He was the man who had been calling for help in the alleyway. The guy who had tricked me. The reason why I was here.

My hands immediately curled up into tight fists, and I struggled to stop myself from stomping forwards to hit the guy in the face. He must have noticed me tense up, as he suddenly looked to my face, looking frightened by my violent expression. He quickly rushed from the room, soon followed more calmly by Azar. _What a wimp_.

Rob sighed, walking over to the mattress, and slumped down on it, reaching for the plastic tray. Two rolls and two dirty cups of water_. Great_. He patted a spot on the mattress next to him, wanting me to join him. I walked over slowly, and slumped onto the spot beside him, reaching for one of the bread rolls. It was stale again, but I bit into it without complaining. Rob picked up the other roll and did the same.

We sat in comfortable silence, eating the little food we had. There wasn't really much to talk about. We both knew that tomorrow would be the end for us both, and we were contemplating that fact. I didn't care much about my own death – I was sadder about the fact that Rob was going to die for my stupid mistake. He was only 21, and I was only 19. _So young. _

After we had eaten, and guzzled down the cups of dirty water, I repositioned myself, stretching out and laying down on the disgusting mattress. Rob laid behind me, and wrapped his muscular arms around my waist, resting his head down behind mine, his warm breath tickling the back of my neck.

I didn't know what time it was, or if it was even dark outside, but my eyelids drooped heavily over my eyes with exhaustion. Rob sounded tired too, if the big yawn he let out was any indication. His warm arms felt comforting around my waist, and I reached down to drape my arms over the top of his, grasping one of his hands with my own. His soft thumb gently caressed my hand, and he tightened his hold around me.

I let out a small yawn, feeling the strange calmness again, considering the distraught of this moment. A moment which would be one of our last.

"Mastriani," Rob whispered, in a loving, gentle voice, breaking the silence. "It's going to be alright. We'll get out of this." He placed a small, warm kiss on the back of my neck, before adding, "We always do."

A small smile found its way onto my lips, as I remembered all the trouble we had gotten into over the past years. I remembered Crane Military Base, and how Rob had come to bust me and Sean out. I thought of Camp Wawasee - Rob had driven four hours to come help me find a missing girl. I thought of Heather Montrose, and the dirty frat house me and Rob had gone and found her in, in the middle of the night. I even thought of the militia group that we had busted a kid out of - ending with Rob being hospitalised – and I thought about how me and Rob had taken down the guy that had illegally taken advantage of his sister, and many other young girls.

Rob. He had always been there with me, through every crazy adventure I had gotten him pulled into. I wouldn't have been able to do any of it without him. And now we would die together. Our final, crazy adventure.

"Mastriani?" Rob whispered into my ear gently.

"Mmmm," I replied, unable to speak, afraid that my voice would break.

He leant forwards, until his lips were right next to my ear, his warm breath tickling the delicate skin there. "I love you."

I felt my eyes well up, and my throat ached, feeling dry, although my words came out clear and soft. "I love you too."

I closed my eyes to stop the cold tears from falling down my face, and tightening my grip on Rob's warm hand, slipped into a calm, peaceful sleep.

* * *

_N'awwh, poor Rob and Jess :( **Review please**, and i'll write Chapter Six quicker :) Hope to get more up asap! Thanks, x_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey! Here I am again, bringing you Chapter Seven of Captured :) I'm not sure about this chapter, I think my plot has kind of become rather weak, but oh well. I was up writing this last night when I should have been sleeping, but I wanted to finish it, because of some of the lovely reviews I got :) They really do motivate me._

_Anyway, I'll shutup now, and let you read :) Review if you have time please :)_

* * *

I awoke in the early hours of the morning – or so I guessed, seeing as there was no clock, and no windows – by the harsh sound of a slamming door. My eyes flicked open immediately, to see another thin plastic tray sitting on the ground in front of where my body lay, still wrapped in Robs warm embrace. This tray held just one cup of the same dirty water. I gritted my teeth, trying to ignore the way my empty stomach groaned painfully in hunger.

Rob was awake too, and his grip around my waist tightened, as he began planting gentle kisses down the side of my neck. "It's going to be alright," he whispered, his lips moving against my delicate skin, and I felt a stab of sadness – the guy was obviously in denial.

I gripped his hand tighter, and closed my eyes, enjoying the sensation of his soft lips against my neck. Each kiss lingered on my skin, sending burning tendrils of desire through my body. I suppressed a soft moan, as his lips traced up and down side of my neck, and the fine, downy hair on my arms rose with his touch. His hand slowly rubbed up and down the length of my waist, and a small shudder shook through my body, as my skin suddenly became more aware of the comforting way his body was pressed up against mine, feeling his hard, muscular chest pushed against by back.

I lay there for a minute, on the uncomfortable mattress, enjoying his pleasant, gentle touches, until Rob stopped, and, sitting up, eyed the thin tray. "You should drink something," he stated, leaning across me to reach for the cup of dirty water. I sat up too, and turned to face him. I reached out to slowly take the cup he was holding out to me, and gulped down a mouthful. It was a relief to feel the cold, wet liquid running down my aching throat, relieving me of the dryness in my mouth. I guzzled down half of the water, and then held the cup back out to Rob. He tried to push the cup back in my direction, urging me to drink the rest of it, but I just held it back out to him with a firm hand, and fixed my hard gaze on to his eyes, until, sighing, he took the cup from me and gulped down the remaining water.

Satisfied that we had shared the water fairly, I tiredly stretched my arms out above my head, waking my muscles, ready for the day ahead of me.

Rob watched me intently as I did this, keeping his face calm and neutral, trying not to let me see the emotion and distraught he was feeling, but it was no use – the sadness in his eyes was as clear as glass. My heart ached for some way to stop the distress this was putting him through, but my brain failed in thinking up a plan. I could see absolutely no way out of this mess.

I reached to hold one of his warm hands in two of mine, stroking it slowly, and looked up at his face, letting a small smile appear on my face. His lips mirrored mine, smiling weakly back at me, but the sadness in his eyes remained.

We sat in silence for a while, thinking things over, until I heard the dreaded sound of footprints coming from behind the door, and the beat of my heart suddenly sped up, each breath becoming shallow and quick. I held on to Rob, trying to focus on the warmth of his big hand, rather than the reality of what was going to happen today.

I heard the faint click as a key slid into the keyhole, and twisted, unlocking the door. The door swung open, to reveal Azar, and two other large men, brandishing the same large black guns we had seen here yesterday.

"It's time," Azar announced in a loud voice, before turning and nodding to the two men behind him, who walked towards us with their big guns, and pulled me and Rob up off the mattress. "Follow me," ordered Azar, as the two men prodded us with their guns, urging us to walk. I hesitated, looking at Rob, who was still being dragged up by one of the large men, until I was poked in the back again with the frighteningly large gun.

"Alright, alright," I complained loudly, "I'm going, calm down!" The man just stared back at me, with an unimpressed, hard expression on his face, before nodding forwards again, urging me to walk. I slowly fell into step beside Rob, letting the man drag me along by my arm, keeping his gun pointed at my body. The hallway was dark, lit only by a few dim bulbs, buzzing quietly above our heads. The cold air whipped against my face, stinging again at the cut on my head. My legs shook as I walked, but I focused on moving them at a steady pace, one foot after another. The hallway was narrow, and I had to brush up against one of the walls so that I could walk beside Rob. It was rough and scratchy in some places, and it scraped at my arm as I brushed against it, but I chose to ignore it.

A brighter light shone from the end of the long hallway, accompanied by sets of low mumbles, all slurring together into one big cacophony of noise.

We reached the end of the hallway, and I stared at the large door, hanging open, as if waiting for our arrival. The light was much brighter, and I stared through the door into the huge room, which was filled with an uncountable number of men, all talking and shouting loudly over one another. I took a few shaky steps forwards into the room, looking cautiously around me, as a few of the men stopped talking, and turned to stare. Azar coughed loudly, making our presence clear, and the rest of the men suddenly silenced, turning to look at me, their eyes all filled with the same burning hatred.

I focused on keeping my feet moving at the same steady pace, keeping my shoulders straight and my head high – refusing to give them the satisfaction of my seeing my fear. Azar guided us to the front of the room, greeting a few of the seated men with a nod as we passed. It was only when I turned around to face all of the large men that I realised that Rob had been stopped at the side of the room, and was now being guarded by two armed men.

The man who had been prodding me with the gun was now positioned on the opposite side of the room, still focused on me, keeping his gun raised in my direction. Only me and Azar stood at the front of the room, and I looked out at the crowd of men who's vengeful gazes were all fixated on me.

Someone in the crowd of people threw something towards me, and I ducked out of the way as it narrowly missed my head and smacked into the wall behind me. There was a small groan of disappointment, and a few shouts erupted from the men in front of me.

Azar walked over to the side of the room, and whispered something into a man's ear. I felt very vulnerable, left standing before all these men, and I stole a quick look at Rob, who was wearing an expression so filled with hopelessness and panic that it could have broken even the coldest of hearts.

I looked back to Azar, who was now walking back towards me, clasping a large, sharp knife. I blanched immediately, cold hard fear gripping my heart, and I suppressed the urge to run from the room. But Azar grabbed me quickly, and the shouts from the crowd grew louder.

Azar reached for my arm, gripping it tightly, and flipped it over, exposing the delicate skin of my forearm, and slowly reached out to hold the knife above it. The shouts grew even louder, and I recognised the sound of Rob's voice underneath all the noise. Only his shouts were not out of hatred or revenge.

I glanced quickly at him, and saw him struggling against the two large men, trying desperately to get free.

Azar placed the tip of the knife against my skin, pricking it slightly, and then with one, quick stab, slid the sharp knife deep into my arm.

A piercing scream slipped out from my mouth, and I felt my warm blood begin to flow out from the deep cut, and trickle down my arm, towards my wrist and down my fingers, falling in little droplets onto the floor.

The crowd erupted, the noise of their shouts filling the room. Rob was shouting frantically, still struggling against the two large men who stopped him from getting anywhere near me.

"Mastriani!" he roared. "Stop it! Leave her alone!"

I forced back the cold tears forming in my eyes, and bit my lip, feeling the excruciating pain burn though the length of my forearm, trying desperately not to let another scream slip out.

My breathing was shallow, coming out in quick puffs, and I focused on trying to slow it. Azar grabbed me again, pulling me against him, and held the sharp knife to my throat.

"Jess!" Rob cried.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the next jolt of pain to come burning from my neck. I felt the point of the knife press into my throat, and bit down hard on my lip, tensing my body as I waited for the agony to come.

But instead of the feeling of intense pain, I instead heard the loud slam of a door, followed by the sound of frantic footprints suddenly filling the room. My eyes immediately flicked open, to discover that, waiting on the other side of the room to me, were hundreds of police and FBI agents, spilling in quickly through the open door, armed with huge guns and protective shields.

The crowd fell dead with silence for a split second -not able to believe what their eyes saw- before jumping up from their seats and erupting into a cacophony of shouts.

And then the deafening screech of gunshots filled the room.

* * *

_Well, there you go :) **Review if you have time! **And, I'll probably write Chapter Eight over the weekend, as I don't have many other plans for once, :) So it will either be up over the weekend or like early next week. Depends on how many reviews I get ;) Hahaha. Thanks, x_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey, so, here's Chapter Eight:) I was meant to be doing work instead of this, so be grateful that it's here, haha:) Now, i've finally decided on how long my story is going to be, and I think it should be finished in two more chapters. Yay! :) I tried really hard on this chapter, so reviews would be greatly appreciated. __Well, I'll leave you to read in peace, thanks x _

* * *

The crowd in front of me quickly ducked to the floor, dodging the bullets and frantically reaching for their own guns, whilst hoards of men continued to spill through the door and into the big room.

Azar seemed to be in a state of shock, staring wide-eyed at the sudden chaos in front of him, and I took the opportunity to pull my arm forwards, and then thrust my elbow hard into his stomach, causing him to let out a very satisfying groan, and release me, dropping the knife to the floor.

I did the only thing I could think to do. Which was, to run. I sprinted off, blindly racing forwards, not knowing where I was headed. I had almost made it to the corner of the room, when I felt a large pair of hands hit my shoulders and spin me round, pressing me up against the cold wall behind me. Azar had recovered from my blow quicker than I expected. He had retrieved his knife, and was now holding it out to me, the blade glistening in the light of the bright overhead bulbs. My breath caught in my throat, as I stared down at the large knife, which was now inches from my chest.

Azar had a menacing smile planted on his face, and let out a low chuckle. "Thought you could get away that easy, did you?"

He took a small step closer to me, still holding the knife out towards me, and stared into my eyes. I blinked, unable to speak, my mouth hanging open in shock.

"It's a shame that now the rest won't get to watch," he said in a low voice, "but at least they'll know you're dead, you stupid bi-"

His voice cut off, and he crumbled to the floor, one of the wooden chairs broken in pieces over his head. Somebody had hit him with it.

I looked up frantically, to see who had saved me, and I found to my surprise, that standing in front of me, was none other than Dr. Krantz.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" I screamed at him over the shouts of the fighting.

But before he had time to reply, another screech of bullets flew across the room, and I quickly pulled him down to the floor. To say he look startled would be an understatement – the guy looked white with terror.

"Krantz!" I shouted at him, still ducking down towards the floor, "What are you doing here?"

"Jessica," he started, as if it were obvious, "I ordered all these police officers and FBI agents here to look for you. Obviously I'm going to be with them."

I was shocked. Krantz had ordered them here? I felt a sudden wave of affection for the guy. He had saved my – and Rob's - life. Well, if we actually got out of here alive, that is. Which seemed less likely by the second, if the constant noise of gunshots and shouts was any indication.

"Y-you brought all these people here?" I asked, pressing myself closer to the floor as more bullets shot across the room.

"Of course I did, Jessica," he said, fiddling with his glasses, "You saved my life three years ago. I thought it were about time I returned the favour."

A small smile found its way onto my lips, as I remembered. It really touched me that he had brought all these people here to save me. And Rob of course.

Rob. I had completely forgotten about him. Where was he?

My eyes scanned the room, searching frantically amongst the fighting for any sign of him. I couldn't find him anywhere.

My heartbeat thrummed loudly in my chest, and I felt a lump rise in my throat. I scanned the room again. No sign of him.

But then I heard it. The sound of his voice shouting my name.

"Mastriani," he called loudly, "Mastriani? Where are you?"

I swirled round towards the direction that his voice was coming from, and spotted him, standing near the side of the room, looking around just as frantically as I had been.

What was he doing standing up and shouting? Was he trying to get himself shot?!

"Krantz, follow me."

I crawled around the side of the room, pressing up against the wall, trying to stay unspotted by the fighting men that filled the room - which wasn't particularly hard. I mean, they were a little pre-occupied.

I reached Rob quickly, and crawled right up to him, next to his leg.

He was unaware of my presence, still scanning the fighting, so I reached up with my arm that wasn't dripping blood everywhere, wrapped my hand around the hem of his shirt, and pulled him to the floor with one quick tug.

"Hey, get off me!" he struggled. Then noticing that it was me who had pulled him down, his face relaxed out of his panicked expression, and he smiled.

"There you are," he breathed, "I was looking everywhere for you. What are you doing on the floor?"

"Trying not to get shot." _Like you should be too, idiot, _I wanted to add, but I suppressed the urge. "What the hell did you think you were doing, standing up and shouting like that? Are you trying to get yourself killed?" I yelled.

"Well what was I meant to do Mastriani?" he yelled back over the shouting, ducking closer to the floor, "I couldn't exactly leave you. I didn't know where you were."

I exhaled a large breath. This was the not the time to argue over this. "Let's just get out of here, okay?"

"Fine by me."

Krantz silently lead us towards the exit, still crawling on our hands and knees, trying to avoid the fighting and deafening sound of gunshots.

We reached the large door, and crawled through it, leaving the sound of chaos behind us, and looked towards the dimly lit hallways in front of us. The shouts from the fighting slowly became fainter as we made our way through the hallway, and we stood from our crawl, and walked more naturally and calmly. Krantz led the way out, seeing as I had no idea where the exit to this damned place was. I was glad that I hadn't tried to escape on my own – there was no way I would have been able to find the way out unnoticed.

We kept walking at a fast pace, but we didn't run – I doubted anyone would be in the hallways when such a huge fight was taking place.

Too bad I was wrong.

"Hold it right there," a voice boomed from behind us. We all spun round together, to discover Zemar, standing tensed, holding another of the huge black guns. _Crap_. Maybe we should have run after all.

We all stood in silence, staring ahead of us at the large man. We didn't know what to do.

"Jessica," he ordered. "Get back over here, now, and I'll let your little friends go."

I gulped. I stood, unable to make my mouth form anything that sounded even vaguely like a word, still staring at the man in front of me.

"If you try to run," he stated, his voice hard, "I'll just shoot you all."

That got me moving. I didn't even have to think about it. No way was he shooting Rob. Or Krantz.

I walked over to his side, and he grabbed me by the arm, aiming the gun ahead of us at Rob and Krantz. They were standing, staring at me incredulously. He slowly began to back away, dragging me with him, still facing Rob and Dr. Krantz. As we became further away from them, he stopped aiming the gun at them, and instead pointed it at me.

I stopped dead in my tracks, causing Zemar to halt too, unable to drag me any further by my arm.

"Wait," I hesitated. "Zemar?"

He just looked at me cautiously, and nodded.

Which was the exact moment I decided to yank my arm away from him, curl it into a tight fist, and slam it into his face as hard as I could. He fell to the floor, groaning in pain. But not before he pulled the trigger on the gun. The bullet shot out of it, quick as lightening, and pierced through my leg, sending me flying backwards, and I crumpled against the wall next to him, screaming in pain.

My leg burned in agony, and waves of pain echoed and surged throughout my whole body.

"Run," I screamed to Rob, trying to distract myself from the pain by focusing on getting him safe. "Get out of here, quickly!"

But he so wasn't buying it. Instead, he ran over to me, and lifted me up into his arms. Then, kicking Zemar back onto the floor that he was trying to get up from, he shouted to Kranzt, "Let's go!"

Krantz didn't need any persuading. Him and Rob ran swiftly down the cold hallway, turning around corners and sprinting in and out of doors. I couldn't pay much attention to where we were going. The pain still burned throughout my whole body, my head feeling light, and my muscles going limp and weak. I carried on screaming as we ran, feeling my warm blood pour from my leg, soaking my jeans, and running down towards my foot, dripping across the floor as we fled.

"Mastriani," Rob mumbled to me as he ran, "Shh. It's going to be okay, we're almost out."

His gentle voice was comforting, although he sounded faint and distant. I struggled to keep my eyes open, feeling an invisible force push down hard on my eyelids.

Suddenly, Krantz swung open a large metal door, and he and Rob sprinted out into the darkness, the cold air whipping at my face, as I struggled to make sense of my surroundings. There were trees all around us, muddy dirt paths weaving their way through them. We were headed down one of them, but I could no longer pay attention to where we were going – everything around me suddenly seemed to go into slow motion, and the burning was becoming more and more unbearable. My eyelids felt heavy, and I could barely keep them from closing over my eyes anymore.

Rob, sensing my body going limp in his arms, stopped, and bent down, placing me gently onto the ground. I stared up at the sky above me - it was a pretty night. Cloudless blue sky, stars twinkling peacefully. I fought against my eyelids, desperately trying to fight my tiredness and weakness from taking over. I could barely remember where I was anymore. Or why I was here.

Robs face suddenly appeared in my view, shortly followed by Dr. Krantz. "Mastriani," Rob whispered frantically, "Mastriani, hold on, okay? We'll get you help. Just hold on."

I mumbled incoherently in response, and Rob looked up at Krantz. "Go get help," he ordered.

Krantz just stared at him, looking frightened and confused. "I-I'm not s-sure..." he stuttered, looking down at me with a panicked look on his face.

"Krantz!" Rob exploded, "Go get her help! Now!"

Dr Krantz hesitated for a split second, and then got to his feet, and ran off until he was hidden from my view by the trees.

"Mastriani," Rob said again, reaching out and stroking my face, "It's okay. Just hold on. We'll have help here soon."

Each breath was becoming agonizingly painful and short, the burning in my body blazing hotter. My sight was becoming blurry and dark, and I found it difficult to focus on Rob's face. My eyelids were dropping even lower over my eyes, and I could only see by the tiniest crack of light that appeared through them. I couldn't understand, couldn't make sense of what was happening.

"Jess!" Rob was now shouting. He was using my first name. Boy, was I in trouble. "Jess, don't you dare let go! Do you hear me? You're going to be fine, Kranzt will have help back here before you know it. Just hold on!"

My vision was almost completely failing me, but I could just about make out the tears running down Rob's face. I wanted to reach out and wipe them away, but I couldn't. I couldn't feel my arms. I couldn't feel _me_. The blackness rushed over my eyes, like a thick blindfold, crushing my body with its weight.

"Jess!" Rob roared, "No! Stay with me, Jess!"

His voice was becoming fainter with every word.

"Stay with me Jess. Stay with me..."

And then the blackness sucked me in, abruptly cutting out the agony, and all sense of anything around me.

* * *

_Sorry, you're probably getting annoyed at all my cliffys! :L I'll get up Chapter Nine soon as possible for you all:) And also, before you all start having a hissy fit at me (only kidding:)), as I stated in Chapter Two (i think), I do not plan on killing Jess off. I seriously just do not have it in me. Not when her and Rob only just got together. I know I shouldnt tell you that she's not going to die, but I know how irritating it is and even how upsetting it can be when you read something and think someones dead, and you cant even read on to know if they are or not. But nevertheless, **review please!, **and I'll get Chapter Nine up as soon as possible. Thanks! x_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey! Sorry for the (six day) wait, I planned to update sooner, but I struggled a bit with this chapter, so I would be extra grateful for reviews -hint hint- :) _

_Right, well this is the penultimate chapter, only one more to go, and it will probably mainly just be Rob and Jess fluff. But everyone loves a bit of fluff, right? ;) _

_Anyway, thank you to the few people who reviewed my last chapter! It was helpful :) _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Darkness. I don't know how long it took hold of me for. Its heavy weight crushed my body, cutting out all sight, all sound, and all feeling. Silence. The blackness covered everything, prohibiting even the smallest speck of light from shining through. It could have been seconds, minutes, or even hours that I was haunted by its gloom. I struggled against its weight, desperately needing to see even the faintest glimmer of light.

Feeling came back first. I mentally pushed the darkness away from me, hovering it above me until it no longer crushed my body, and slowly twitched my finger. No sudden movements or I would lose control of it again.

Sound came back next. Faint, distant mumblings, but still sound nonetheless. I concentrated on deciphering the message behind the noise, and although I struggled with the meaning, I discovered that the voice belonged to Rob. I was sure it was him. I knew that voice anywhere – the soft, silky voice that caused my heart to thrum frantically in my chest. His voice, mixed with the slightly louder mumblings of another voice. A faster voice, less low in pitch than Robs. I struggled more to match a face to this voice, although it sounded very familiar.

"She'll be alright," the voice comforted Rob, "Just give her time."

It suddenly hit me, that this was Dr Krantz's voice. Rob mumbled something which I could not decipher in reply, and let out a deep sigh.

"I'll leave you alone with her for a while," Krantz said, and I listened to his quiet footsteps as he walked away, followed by a familiar sound of a shutting door.

The darkness was slowly easing off, and I regained as much control as I was capable of. I twitched a few of my fingers, still holding the crushing weight above me, breathing slowly and deeply, and clenching my teeth whenever the weight fought back against my mental resistance.

I strained my ears, and discovered a faint, steady beeping sound coming every second from some sort of machinery. It relaxed me with its calm, steady beat, and made me more aware of the pace that time was passing.

I felt the weight of something press against my stomach – not crushing, like the frightening darkness, but gentle, as if something was resting there. It was comforting.

The minutes flew past, as I experimented with moving other parts of my body – slowly wriggling my toes and gently twitching my arm – and I realised that the darkness was almost completely gone, leaving my body feeling free to move without the heavy restraint of its weight.

I slowly lifted one eyelid, so that just the faintest crack of light shone through into my eye. Taking in my surroundings, I continued to fully open my eye, followed by my other eye, and looked down to the comfortable weight on my abdomen, to discover Rob's sleeping head, rested gently on my stomach.

I looked around the room at my surroundings, taking in the clean white walls, the gleaming floor, and the small, smooth tiles of the ceiling. I looked down at the crisp white sheets I was laying on, raking my fingers across them slowly, feeling the smooth material on my fingertips, and I realised I was laying on a hospital bed. I turned my attention to the steady beeping, and saw the machine at my side, monitoring my heartbeat.

I looked back to Rob. His long, dark eyelashes rimmed the bottom of his eyelids, matching the colour of his soft, tousled hair. His lips rested in a flat, relaxed line on his face, and I felt his head move slightly with every breath. He looked so tired and peaceful, but I couldn't resist reaching out to stroke his hair, and whispering his name in a croaky voice.

His eyes flicked open immediately, quickly finding my face, and he lifted his head up, to reach forwards and cup my chin in his warm hand.

"Thank god, you're awake," he breathed heavily. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I lied. Even though the pain was much less intense now, I could still feel it all up and down my leg, but I wasn't going to start complaining – I don't like showing weakness, and I was already annoyed at myself for passing out in the first place.

I forced a small smile onto my lips, and I stared into his pale blue eyes. They glistened wetly, the light reflecting off them, causing them to sparkle beautifully.

He stared back at me for a few seconds, his hand still cupping my chin, before pulling away, stating that he was going to get a doctor. I groaned out loud when he said this, and Rob looked at me with a small smirk, before leaving the room.

Well, this sucked. I had managed to get myself hospitalised. I had been getting real good at that over the past few years.

I thought back to what had happened. The last thing I remembered was the searing pain in my leg, echoing throughout my whole body. It was definitely a lot better now. I mean, it still hurt, but it was bearable.

And Rob was fine. That's what mattered most to me. And, if I had heard his voice correctly earlier, so was Krantz. But what had happened with all the police and FBI agents? What happened to Azar, and all his other creepy terrorist companions?

I suppressed a moan at the frustration of not knowing, and my mind buzzed with curiosity. Had people been hurt? Hurt because of me?

A lump rose in my throat as I considered this. Okay, people _must_ have been hurt, if the noise of all the gunshots yesterday was any indication. But was it the right people being hurt? What if Azar and his friends had been strong enough to take them down? So many innocent deaths...

I clenched my teeth, and immediately steered away from that thought. I tried not to think about any of it. I wouldn't let myself get worked up about it until I knew for certain what had happened. I would have to ask Rob.

Unfortunately though, when Rob returned to the room, I couldn't immediately ask him, because he entered with a man dressed in a white gown, a surgical mask pulled down around his neck – the doctor.

"Hello there, Jessica," he greeted politely, striding towards the end of the hospital bed, "Nice to see you awake."

I forced another small smile, and watched as he picked up the clipboard attached to the end of the bed, and started reading it. Rob came back over to my side, and sat down in the chair next to me, reaching out to take my hand in his. He squeezed it gently, his eyes locking on my face, and I weakly squeezed it back.

"So, Jessica," the doctor asked, looking up from the clipboard, "How are you feeling?"

"Um, fine, I guess," I said awkwardly. Well, what are you meant to say after you've just been shot? _Oh, sure, I'm great thanks, never felt better_. I don't think so.

He nodded to himself, and grabbed a pen from his pocket to make some notes on the clipboard. "Good. Well, we stitched up that nasty cut on your arm, and removed the bullet from your leg earlier when you were still unconscious, and although you did lose a lot of blood, it seems you should make a full recovery." He looked up at my face again. "Although, I must say, you are a very lucky young lady. The bullet almost penetrated your femoral artery. I very much doubt that you would be here now if that were the case."

Rob's hand tightened around mind as he said this, and I couldn't help but tighten my grip too. We had been so close to losing each other. And although I knew I was okay, and Rob was here, I needed his physical touch to fully assure me.

"So, if I'm going to be okay and everything, when can I go home?" I asked.

"Oh," the doctor said, placing the clipboard back on the end of my bed. "Well, we'd like to keep you here for one more night. Just to be sure there are no complications."

_Damn. _

"Oh, and when we do discharge you, I'm afraid you're going to have to wear a cast on that leg for a couple of weeks."

_Double damn. _

I suppressed the urge to argue, and instead nodded compliantly. After asking if I needed anything, and checking I was comfortable, the doctor left the room with a polite goodbye, leaving just me and Rob.

And the next thing I knew, Rob's lips were pressed up against mine in a soft, warm kiss.

It was as if everything else in the world just melted away, leaving only me and Rob, our lips moving gently together, my hands finding their way into his soft hair. My mind went blank - as it tends to do when Rob kisses me – and the only think I could think about was the way his lips made me feel. Which was, incredibly loved. I sighed gently in contentment, all my problems and worries gone from my mind.

Well, that is, until I remembered the questions that I had been thinking over earlier.

"Rob," I breathed, trying to pull away to speak, only to be pulled back.

"Mmm?" he mumbled questioningly.

I tried to remember what I had been about to ask, which was proving to be difficult, especially with his lips still moving against mine.

I slowly pulled away again, and fortunately, Rob didn't pull me back this time.

Or, unfortunately, I guess, depending on how you look at it.

"Rob, what happened to everyone? I mean, all the fighting last night? Was anyone hurt? And what happened to Azar and all his friends? Where are they?" The questions tumbled from my mouth before I had the chance to slow down and re-phrase into something less jumbled.

He smiled and reached up to brush some of my hair from my eyes. "Mastriani, relax."

I slumped back against the pillows behind me, and took a deep breath to steady myself.

"So what happened?" I asked again, calmer this time.

He hesitated, and then sighed. "Well, I won't lie to you," he started, eyeing me cautiously, "A few people were hurt pretty bad. But no one died, okay? So don't get worked up about it."

I nodded again, waiting for him to continue. I still felt a twinge of guilt for causing innocent people pain, but it was better than them being dead.

"And, Azar and all the rest are locked up far away from here." he said, reaching out to stroke my face with his thumb, "The FBI are still deciding on what to do with them. But you don't have to worry about it. They won't hurt you again."

Just as I was about to lean in and continue where our kissing session had left off, satisfied that my questions had been answered, Mom, Dad, Douglas, Tasha, and –to my surprise – Ruth and Mike came spilling in through the door.

"Jessica!" my Mom practically screamed, "Oh, thanks goodness you're okay! Why didn't you tell anyone when Dr. Kranzt called you?! You could have been killed!"

I ignored her, and instead focused on Ruth and Mike. Why were they here? They were meant to be in New York.

"Jeez, you've only been back a month and you've already managed to get yourself shot?" Ruth said as she came over to stand on the opposite side of my bed to Rob.

Oh, well, that was great. No "Thank god you're alive," or anything. Not even so much as a "How you doing?"

"Shut up. What are you and Mike doing back here anyway? You're meant to be in New York."

"Oh." she said, reaching up to tuck a blond curl behind her ear, "Well of course I came to see you, Jess, you almost died. What sort of a crap best friend would I be if I didn't? And, well, Mike wanted to come too."

I smiled, feeling a wave of affection for them both. I had missed Ruth a lot, actually, over the past month, and it was nice to finally see her again.

"Besides," she continued, "School's getting tiring. We thought we'd take a little break."

She smiled at me, before moving backwards to let my mother stand beside me. She seemed to have calmed down a bit now, and was much less frantic.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, staring down at my face.

"I'm fine, Mom, really."

"Good.", she said, reaching out to adjust my sheets, "Well, we have to get back to the restaurant, but we're going to have a long talk about this, do you understand me young lady?"

"Yes," I sighed. Great. I sure wasn't looking forward to _that _conversation.

And then my mother left the room, soon followed by my dad, who kissed me on the forehead, and whisped "See ya' kiddo."

Then, after a lengthy discussion with Ruth and Mike, explaining to them every detail of what happened, they excused themselves too.

Douglas and Tasha stayed the longest, talking with me and Rob until I could see the sun setting behind the hills through the large hospital windows.

"Well, we better get back," Doug yawned, turning to Tasha, who nodded in agreement.

"I guess we'll see you soon, Jess" he said, coming over to the side of my bed, and kissing me on the cheek. And then, he leant over towards my ear, and whispered, too quiet for anyone but me to hear, "I'm so glad you're okay."

I smiled, and watched as he and Tasha left the room, the door closing with a faint _click_.

And then, once again, it was just me and Rob. Exactly how I liked it.

As the light from the windows slowly disappeared, to be replaced by the blackness of the night, I started to feel extremely tired, my eyelids drooping heavily over my eyes.

I tried to argue with Rob, when he insisted that he would stay in the hospital with me for the night, but eventually I dropped it and gave up – I was kind of grateful for the company anyway.

So instead, I wrapped myself up in the warm sheets, with Rob's hand loosely gripped around mine, and drifted off into a peaceful sleep, basking in a very pleasant feeling. A feeling that I hadn't felt for a while now.

The feeling that, from now on, things we're going to be alright.

* * *

_C'mon guys, **review :**) __I've had 400 visitors but only 24 reviews. And at the end of the next chapter, I'll ask your views on whether or not I should do any more stories, or a sequel or anything. :) Thanks for reading!, x_


	10. Chapter 10

_Yay, Chapter Ten's finally here! This is the last chapter for Captured, and I hope you enjoy it. It was pretty difficult to write, seeing as there's not really alot going on in it, but hopefully it won't bore you all to death :) _

_Reviews on the overall story would be very appreciated, seeing as this is my first fanfic, and any feedback is extremely helpful :) _

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, but especially Victoria2424, it was such a lovely review to read and you really made my day :) _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

The next morning, Rob helped me out to the truck, whilst I limped along with the stupid cast on my leg. I was so glad to be going home. And it finally felt like that to me - not Rob's house, but _our _home.

Rob couldn't keep his hands off me. And not in a romantic '_Thank God you're not dead; let me smother you with kisses_' type of way either. No, Rob couldn't keep his hands off me, because he was so damn scared watching me limping and stumbling around the place, that he seemed to think it was his own personal duty to stop me from falling over.

Now, not that I'm not grateful for his physical touch or anything – I mean, who _wouldn't _want that? -, but it was slightly irritating to not even be trusted to walk for myself. It's not like I'm disabled or anything.

I just really don't like being treated like some delicate, dainty creature. I'm strong enough to do things for myself, and so, naturally, I argued and complained when Rob tried to help. He ignored me casually, quoting back the words the doctor had said, recommending that I took it easy, in order to recover.

He wouldn't even let me go to college for the first week. Which, you know, at first, I thought wasn't so bad – relaxing in bed and all- but let me tell you, doing nothing but lounging around at home for a week, starts to become _very _boring.

The first few days were alright, because Rob stayed home with me. He would lay in bed with me all morning , whilst we talked and laughed, before getting up and bringing me some breakfast, seeing as he didn't think I was capable of making it downstairs without falling and injuring myself.

But having him look after me made me think about how lucky I was to have him. He was constantly checking I felt okay, bringing me magazines when I got bored, and food when I got hungry. I had never felt so cared for.

Unfortunately though, after three days of having Rob look after me, he had to go back to work. And although I was grateful for the chance to be trusted to walk on my own again, I missed his company – with nothing to do all day, my mind often wondered to Rob, and each second moved at an achingly slow beat as I waited for him to come home.

So, you can probably understand why I was practically jumping with joy, when after a week of being stuck at home, Rob said that he thought I had recovered enough to be able to go back to college. I had been starting to think that if I didn't find something to occupy me, I might lose my mind.

Of course, on my first day back at college, I was starting to think that maybe staying at home wasn't such a bad idea. Because, everyone – and I mean _everyone_ – crowded round me, murmuring questions, their eyes bugging with curiosity.

I mean, I should have expected it. Of course they must have known what had happened. News travels fast in this town. But I guess it just hadn't occurred to me.

I had politely answered their questions as I found my way to my first class, and took my usual seat next to Zach.

The crowd had disappeared – all making their way to their own classes – and after greeting me with a warm smile, Zach leaned over and began his own questioning.

It was mostly a repeat of the same things I had heard a dozen times on my way to class. _Where did they take you? What did they do? _And, stupidly, _So, did it hurt? Being shot, I mean?_

"No, of course not. Why would you think a thing like that?" I had replied sarcastically. He had just laughed, and leaned back into his own seat, after telling me that he was glad that I was okay.

After my first couple of days back at college, things seemed to calm down a bit. I had picked up a few new friends, but most people seemed to just go back to ignoring me – and hey, I had no problem with that. In fact, I preferred it. I never liked being the centre of attention.

Even though it was nice to be back at college again, I couldn't contain my happiness whenever I got home to Rob. It was hard being away from him, even if only for a few hours.

Rob's mom called regularly to talk with me, and check I was okay. I was happy to talk to her – I liked Mrs Wilkins a lot – and seeing as she would soon be my mother-in-law, I tried to be as polite as I could.

"Is Rob looking after you well enough?" she asked down the phone, and I could tell from her voice that she was smiling.

"Yes," I laughed back, "He's been amazing. I don't know what I'd do without him."

Rob, who had been standing, pretending to be extremely interested in something outside of the window –obviously eavesdropping – smiled when I said this, and came up behind me to wrap his arms around my waist.

"Well, that's good," she continued, "Oh, and I almost forgot! Gary and I have arranged for a flight back down to Indiana for a while, to come see you both! Oh, it'll be wonderful. I haven't seen you in such a long time."

I smiled. "Really? That sounds great."

"Yes, it'll be nice," she said enthusiastically, "Oh, I have to go now, but tell Rob for me, will you?"

"Sure thing," I said friendlily.

"Thank you Jess. See you soon!"

"Bye, nice talking to you."

I put the phone down, and twisted around in Rob's arms, gently wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Guess what?" I smiled up at him.

"What?"

"Your mom said she's coming down here to see us both."

"Oh, really?" he asked nonchalantly, but I could see the happiness of this fact spring into his eyes. Rob and his mom were really close for a mother and son, and even though he didn't show it, I could tell Rob had missed her a lot. "That's cool. It's been a while since I've seen her."

A second passed, and he smiled back down at me, and I reached up until my face was just centimetres from his, our noses gently bumping together.

"You know something?" I breathed, planting a quick, light kiss on his lips, before pulling away to stare into his pale blue eyes. I could already feel my heartbeat start to accelerate. "I love you."

He smiled briefly, before leaning in again, until his lips hovered just millimetres above mine. I could feel his warm breath on my lips, and it was almost painfully hard to stop myself from leaning in and closing the gap. He stared into my eyes, then down towards our lips, then up to my eyes again. His dark eyelashes rimmed the outside of his eyelids, contrasting beautifully with the light blue iris of his eyes. I could see them shimmer and sparkle in the light of the room, causing my breath to catch in my throat.

He slowly leaned in closer and closer, until out lips were almost touching, and whispered, "I love you too," before closing the gap.

His lips moved slowly against mine, in light, gentle kisses, moving from my top lip, to the bottom, and then smack in the middle, causing my breathing to accelerate and become shallow.

As we kissed, we slowly stumbled backwards until my back – and my head, but hey, I wasn't about to complain - hit the cold wall, and he pressed his body up against me, sending a shiver of pleasure down my spine.

Our kiss deepened, his lips pressing against mine with more force, and my hands worked their way up his back, feeling his hard muscles and shoulder blades through the thin fabric of his t-shirt, until they tangled themselves into his soft, silky hair. Seriously, it was as if I couldn't even control them.

He slowly slipped his tongue into my mouth, gently probing the tip of my tongue, before circling it with his. His hands rubbed the delicate skin just under the hem of my shirt, and my whole body tingled from his touch.

Our lips broke apart to choke down a lungful of air, and he bent his head down, pressing his lips to the hollow at the base of my neck . I tilted my head upwards, and closed my eyes, suppressing a moan as he kissed up and down my neck.

My hands moved down to his back again, and I grabbed a tight handful of his t-shirt, pulling him closer to me.

"Mmm," Rob mumbled against the delicate skin of my neck, "How about we take this upstairs?"

I smiled widely, opening my eyes and staring at the ceiling above me. "Sounds like a plan."

And with that, he hoisted me up into his arms, and – still kissing me – made his way up the stairs, and into our bedroom, where we stayed, undisturbed, until the early hours of the morning.

* * *

_So, that's it :) I'd like to know what people thought of the story, so reviews would be extremely helpful. Also, do you think it's worth me doing any more? Like, a sequel or anything? _

_I'm also thinking of doing a few one-shots, to keep you all occupied whilst I think up a new story idea. And although I know a lot of people have done the 'missing scene' from Missing You, (just after Rob and Jess confirm their engagement and he sneaks into her room), I've been thinking I might give that a go as a one-shot. But I'm not sure. You guys tell me what you think is best :) _

_Thanks so much for reading! Emily, x_


End file.
